yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumbelina
is a Rank D, Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. de:Vervisage Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Jumbelina has mixed up eyes, pink lips, a nose, and two moles. She has her hair tied almost to the end from behind, wears a pink kimono with a beige long skirt and blue pants worn underneath. Jumbelina has the ability to swap faces between two people or Yo-kai, although she can't swap a face if she doesn't know its current location. In the series, she can mainly move facial features and she can also remove a face fully. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation series Jumbelina appears in EP052, having swapped the faces of Jibanyan and Whisper. At Nate's request, she swaps them back, but gets carried away and gives Nate the face of Lily Adams, who gains the face of Bear instead. After she finds herself unable to swap Nate's face back, Jumbelina diagnoses Nate's face as having run away in protest after Nate neglected to wash it too many times. Jumbelina agrees to help Nate get his face back, providing him with a bug-catching net she ordered online, and swaps in various replacement faces from other Yo-Kai for Nate. The group eventually manage to find Nate's face by luring it out with food, having changed places with Dandoodle's face. Nate's face decides not to be a dog's face and tries to bargain with Nate, only to find that Nate now enjoys the attention he's receiving as a result of having Dandoodle's handsome face. Yo-kai Watch 2 One way to find Jumbelina is in Gates of Whimsy. Jumbelina can also be found in patches of grass in Uptown Springdale. Yo-kai Watch 3 Jumbelina can be found inShoppers Row. She can also be found at the Shopping Street Narrows and the Nocturne Hospital. Game Data Stats Attribute tolerance Moveset }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai's face looks so funny, it's always targeted.}} ||-|All enemies|Rearranges her facial features at top speed to confuse foes.}} ||-|6 = Shuffles all Yo-kai lineups.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite):"Kya, my favorite!" * Receiving food (normal): ''"Feeling good!"'' * Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "Well, aren't you a cutie! Let me know if you ever want a makeover!" Etymology * "Jumbelina" combines "Jumble" and with the name "Lina". * "Picassina" is a combination of "Picasso" and the name "Lina". Origin Jumbelina is based on "fukuwarai", a game played during New Year's where blindfolded players try to arrange paper parts like eyes, mouth, etc. on a blank face, and laugh at the results. In Other Languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Ana Cubist Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps